


Demons Just Wanna Have Fun

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Loves Pie, Demon Dean, Demon Sex, Drabble, Humor, Kinky, Threesome, Yet Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m a demon. OOOooooOOoo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction Fic for the S9 Finale

  
**Dean:**  I’m a demon, bitches!!!  Boo-yah!

**Sam:**  Dude. That’s not a good thing.

**Cas:**  Shush, Sam. We are just happy he is back.

**Sam:**  I’m gonna be honest, I would rather he’d never died. Also, I wanted Helo back so I could make out with him.

**Cas:**  Fair.

**Dean:**  Guys! Focus. I’m a demon!!!

**Sam:**  Also, I’m super sad Gabriel didn’t come back for real.

**Cas:**  He said he’d definitely be back next season.

**Sam:**  But even if he is, Helo’s dead, so we won’t be able to have a kinky-yet-adorable threesome.

**Cas:**  Has death ever stopped our kinky-yet-adorable threesomes before?

**Sam:**  Good point.

**Dean:**  DEMON! I’m a demon. OOOooooOOoo!

**Sam:**  That’s a ghost sound.

**Cas:**  Yeah. Demons say, ‘Hello boys.’ In a sexy voice.

**Sam:** To be fair, everything Crowley says is sexy. It’s the accent.

**Cas:**  I was actually thinking of Meg.  But yeah.

**Dean:**  Whatever. Can we focus on me?

**Cas:**  Also, where is Meg? Speaking of kinky-yet-adorable threesomes, I’d love to get all up in that with Dean.

**Sam:**  I guess now that he’s a demon or whatever, he’s more likely to be into that.

**Cas:**  Mhmm. I mean, not that he didn’t do demons before. I mean, the freaking subtext between him and Crowley….

**Sam:**  True story. Though who wouldn’t do Crowley? 

**Cas:**  Fair. It’s the accent. Plus. At least he’s alive.

**Dean:**  GUYS!

**Sam and Cas:**  Yeah?

**Dean:**  Are we gonna discuss the fact that I’m a demon? I mean, this changes everything.

**Sam:**  Well, to be honest, I’m not sure it does. You’ve had questionable morality for a while now, you tend not to care about casualties, and Jesus Christ do you get off on killing shit.

**Cas:**  Yeah. Plus, all the subtext between you and Crowley…

**Dean:**  It’s the accent.

**Sam:** Yeah…

**Dean:** But guys! This changes things! This is a game changer! Things, like the game, will change!

**Sam:**  Like what, exactly?

**Dean:**  Well, for one, imagine all the kinky amoral sex I won’t feel at all guilty having with all of you.

**Sam:**  So nothing. Nothing will change. Even a little.

**Dean:**  Well…

…

**Dean:**  *imitating Meg* Hello boys!

**Sam:**  OOOOooh! I like it.  We can definitely work that into the kinky sex.

**Cas:**  Can you say, ‘Hello moose, where’s squirrel?’

**Sam:**  Or yell, ‘I deserve to be loved!’

**Cas:**  Or, ‘Demon blood is better than ovaltine.’

**Sam:**  Getting old school with the demon quotes. I like it.

**Dean:**  I feel like you guys aren’t taking this plot twist seriously.

**Sam:**  If we took it seriously we would cry.

**Cas:**  And only you look pretty when you cry.

**Dean:** Fair. Now, who wants to go out for dinner? I’m really craving a slice of cheesecake.

**Sam:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER, YOU EVIL DEMONIC BASTARD!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
